SilverFang
by SilverWolf9900
Summary: This is about a Cyberwolf that is named SilverFang. It is based off of TFP, it also explains why Silver is the way she is. The femme will go through a lot and you hopefully understand why she acts this way. I find the aventure fun and hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a finished story but from a long time ago so it might have spelling mistakes in it sorry.**_

1\. There was a little star in the middle of space and time with a big planet named Cybertron. Where mechanical beings live and there are some smart ones too. Sparkchain "Shockwave her incubation is almost complete."

Shockwave turned and looked at the incubation tube "She is going to be a good specimen her number please." he held his hand out for her files.

Sparkchain pulled out the the file and hand it to Shockwave "She is file W-90. She is going to be a good war machine with the way she is going." He smiled as he walked by and checked the other files even the failed ones.

Shockwave smiled as he thinks to himself 'Megatron will love this specimen, she is strong, and always the quiet one.' He smiled as he stops her incubation and he called over to Sparkchain "She is ready to be clean and start to train."

Sparkchain ran over as she came out choking and not really breathing. "Ssssshhhhh, it is okay, I got you W-90." Sparkchain said as he pat her head with a rag-like material. She coughed and tried to get up and get away, but Sparkchain grabbed her. "No you are not allowed to leave your my little one", as he pet her head with his hands, "I got you okay."

Shockwave smiled as he walked over and picked her up "She is going to have to be trained and loyal too." He said in a small, angry mumble.

Sparkchain got up from the floor "Okay Soundwave, I will start the training." he nodded as he took her from Shockwave's hands. He put her in his arms as if she was his own sparkling and she smiled as she opened her optics. Sparkchain smiled as he wiped her optics "Look at you the little wolfcon you are." He smiles and put her on the table as he tried to find the remote for the testing room.

She jumped down from the table and grabbed the remote that was next to his foot. She barked and Sparkchain turned to her. "How did you get down here? Oh who cares you helped me find the remote." He picked her up and opened the door for the training.

2\. _2 years later__:_

Sparkchain was sitting telling W-90 what to do in the training area. Shockwave walked in and see the autobot symbol on his arm, right when W-90 (SilverFang) looked back to Sparkchain she saw Shockwave shoot him. She gave a whined howl then she took off for the door and she dashed past Shockwave as he tried to grab her. She was trapped in the dark lab but then she looked down at her chest where a half Autobot, half Decepticon symbol was and she started to whine.

Shock mumbled to himself and he held out his hand. "Come on, I won't hurt you" he said in a calm voice, hoping she would come. She snapped at his hand looked at a open door to the outside. She growled at Shockwave and took off to the open door. She dashed out with all her strength she took off, leaving everything behind.

She ran and ran for days until she bumped into a prime. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and he saw that she is not a normal being of the planet. So he fell to his knees and pet her softly "Hey it's okay." He said softly as he pat her and smiles. Alchemist Prime picked her up and took her to the other primes.

"Look what I found." he said holding her up to the other primes and smiling as they looked at her. Solus Prime looked at her as if she was new to the planet. "What is it?" She asked in confusion as she goes to touch her. Alchemist prime pulled her away from Solus prime. "No, she is mine and I already have a name picked out for her." He smiled and held her up like in the Lion King. "Her name is Silver."

Solus prime shook her head and took her away from Alchemist. "No her name is SilverFang since she is half black and half white with a blue and red optics?" She said as she handed her to Vector Prime.

Vector prime smiled. "I like that name she is half con half bot the most weirdest thing I have

seen and she is a wolfcon, out of this world crazy!" He put her in his arms and rocked her. "She's a cute little thing ain't she?" Vector prime said with a smile.

Alchemist stepped up to Vector prime and rubbed SilverFang's belly. "She should be put into ninja classes." He had a big smile and looked at Vector and Solus prime. Solus smiled and walked up to them and looked at SilverFang. "It sounds like a good idea to me." Vector prime looked at SilverFang. "It looks like you are going to ninja school." Vector laughed as he started to walk to the training area. Vector yelled out to the headmaster. "You have someone new to train!" He smiled and left her with him.

3\. _The Headmaster:_

SilverFang whined as she looked for a someone to see her there all quiet and alone. The headmaster said something in a quiet voice. SilverFang got up and looked around for who said something then he jumped down and scared the scrap out of her. She yiped and then circled around to see the headmaster. He smiled then stood up straight. "So you are the new one they are talking about right?" SilverFang backed up slowly and whined as headmaster bowed. "I mean you no harm little one" he looked at her, "You look tired would you like to sleep?"

SilverFang nodded and whined, then headmaster looked up. "One day you will be able to do the jump but for now I will take you as you are." he picked SilverFang up and jumped to the upper part of the building and put her down on the floor. "Rest, you will need it, okay?" Headmaster said as he walked into a recharge and SilverFang closed her optics.

40 years later she was a teenager and was an expert in her ninja skills and she was staying one more night with the head before the primes came and took her for good. She laid down like she usually did but she heard the headmaster talking to someone. The someone walked and grabbed SilverFang by her neck and she yiped with a growl. The headmaster walked over and put a muzzle on her and said "This is for your own good."

SilverFang whined as she fought to get free, she whipped her tail and bit then scratched the con. The con threw her on the ground "I know Shockwave can fix you so do not make me too angry." he said as he kicked her and she tried to get up and run until she was kicked to where she was knocked out. He picked her up and took her to a lab that Shockwave was at. Shockwave turned around and see that he had her but she was in a bad condition so he yelled: "You idiot, I need her in perfect condition Megatron is going to very disappointed!" He slammed his hands on the table and growled. The con put her down by a tube and said "You're a great scientist, fix her." he smirked and walked away.

Shockwave shook his head. "I was hoping that you would be in better condition...", he growled, "Oh well it just lets me put a few new touches to your design I guess." He picked her and put her in the tube. Then he filled it with some type of fluid that would help her stay alive. He smiled and started to get some wires to hook up to her. Once everything was done and hooked up he turned it on then Megatron walked in.

Megatron smiled and looked around for Shockwave. "Shockwave did you get the wolfcon that the con brought with him" He yelled out into the lab. Shockwave yelled back to him. "I have to do few fixes to her system and change a few things but after that she should be ready." Megatron walked up to Silverfang to see that she was badly injured. "How the scrap did this happen?" Megatron yelled at Shockwave. Shockwave sighed "It is called having someone who hates bots and kicking the scrap out of her." He put his hand on the glass as Megatron growled.

SilverFang gasped for air but then she calmed down but she was panicked a little. She slowly calmed down and she felt her spark beat drops and she went into stasis. Megatron looked at the tube. "Well, fix her because the primes are most likely looking for her." Shockwave nodded and then looked at the tube. "Your going to be a good subject and I do believe your number was W-90." He tapped his finger on his chin. She opened her optics then looks around and her tail curled up in front of her. Shockwave walked away mumbling to himself.

SilverFang thought to herself "Why can't I move this is, it's making me angry, someone help me, help me please. I can't move help me." She cried in her head hoping someone would come and save her. She saw Shockwave mixing some chemicals and hoped that he wasn't going to

hurt her.

Shockwave mumbled to himself the finishes mixing everything and walks over to the wire that leads to the energon pipes. She started to try and move but she couldn't so her spark rate picked up, and then Shockwave put the chemicals in the tank. "It's okay this is going to make a better wolfcon than you are now." Shockwave smiled and walked out of the lab. She screamed and no one heard her as the chemicals started to change her.

4\. _The Saving:_

When the morning came she was feeling weak and out of energy, no one heard her cries for help throughout the night. Shockwave walked inside and looked at her in the tube with the yellowish color liquid and he checks all the vital signs. "You should be better in a few months lets hope we aren't found out by then. Hey don't look so sad." He does a little evil laugh. She tried to growl but the noise wouldn't come out so she gave up.

She thought to herself again as she looks at the tube she is floating in. 'Will anyone come and save me from this jail where I lay in stasis?' She looks at the door as Shockwave does the same and the Vector Prime breaks down the door. This purple and black bot stands next to him. Alchemist Prime looked around for her she try to move but can't. Onyx Prime pointed at where she was and she is as still as could be.

"That's SilverFang right?" the purple and black bot said as he ran over to the tube. Vector Prime looked around. "Come on get her out so we can leave." Onyx Prime brakes the tube and when she came out she wasn't breathing. "Shadow pick her up and come one!" Alchemist Prime yelled as he waved the way out. Shadow picked her up and started to run with her in his arms. "I got you SilverFang I won't let anything happen to you." Shadows said as he ran down the hall.

Onyx Prime takes point and led them out to the open where a ship is waiting for them. "Okay come on pick up the paste!" yelled a medic in the ship. They run and get inside the ship and Shadow put SilverFang on the table and asked. "Can you fix her Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked at Shadow then at SilverFang. "She will live but she won't be the same as before." Ratchet got out his kit and started to fix her up as she started to moan and groan. She jumped up in a panic and bit him then jumped off the table. She was about to leave until the doors opened and Shadow and Solus Prime grab her. She jumps, barks, wiggles, and growls but they aren't letting her go. Vector Prime puts a muzzle on her so she doesn't bite Ratchet again then they put her back on the table.

Ratchet yells. "Keep her still so I can put her in stasis lock!" Finally they get her into stasis lock and Ratchet can continue to work on her as he mumbles to himself. Shadow and the two primes step out of the room. Shadow asked the primes. "Why was she like that?". Solus Prime took him out of the room so she could explain as Vector Prime stayed at the lab to help Ratchet. Ratchet continued to mumble to himself as Vector Prime smiled and shakes his head. "Will she be ready for battle any time soon?" Vector prime asked as Ratchet worked on the cuts and dents on her.

Ratchet thought for a minute. "She will live and be battle ready by tomorrow hopefully." he mumbled the last part put Vector Prime understood that Ratchet was right so he left.

The next morning SilverFang was awake but still uneasy. She couldn't be trusted yet and they didn't know what Shockwave did to her. As she looked at the energon cube with the muzzle on she thought that she could run away if she wanted to but she didn't. She sat and stared at Ratchet as he put together something that will make her feel better. Then she stood up on the table and jumped down and transformed into a bot. Ratchet turns around go and give SilverFang the stuff he put together but he freezes and dropped it and made a loud crash sound.

Vector Prime and Shadow come running in when they saw that she changed from wolf to bot. "How the world of Primus did this happen?" Vector Prime asks in confusion. SilverFang looked at Ratchet the Vector Prime and said. "Well it is a long story, and I rather not talk about it." She starts to get really quiet as she said it. She sat down and started to cry as she thinks of what happened to her. Shadow walks over and puts his arm around her. "Hey no need to cry we got

you and we won't let the cons hurt you again." Shadow smiles. SilverFang smiled and stopped crying.

Vector Prime smiled and said with a happy voice: "She will have a good home for you SilverFang you will live the high life with the Primes and where we go you go so you will always be at our side." Shadow looked down to the ground thinking. "Why does she have to go with the primes why can't she be with all the other bots and cons out there?" his question in his head was never answered and they took SilverFang to where all the Primes were at the time. There were big lights it was all shiny and clean.

SilverFang got meet all the primes and the were chit chatting when Megatron flew in. SilverFang growled with disgust and bared her teeth at Megatron as the Primes got into fighting position. Onyx Prime said with a growl to his voice "What do you want Megatron?" Megatron looked down to SilverFang then back up to the Prime. "I want this planet and it's race, but I also want her!" Megatron pointed right at SilverFang she looked around in shock.

Alchemist Prime stepped up and growled at Megatron. "Over my dead body!" He charged Megatron and Megatron charged him the next thing, there was a war going on. SilverFang fought along side the Primes for decades until one heart breaking day.

5\. _The Last Stand of The Primes:_

SilverFang was sleeping as Micronus Prime walked in and woke her up. "SilverFang today is your big day." He said with a smile. SilverFang moaned then stretches as she said."What big day? What are you talking about." She tilted her head to the side try to think of what it is. Micronus Prime said "They didn't tell you well then just follow me it is a surprise then follow me." He started to walk as SilverFang followed him. "It is quiet, too quiet for Cybertron right now." She whispered to Micronus Prime.

Micronus Prime just keeps walking she continued to follow but was asking herself why didn't he answer. They get a place where a beautiful city once stood with her head close to the ground sniffing for any signs of cons. Then she see two more primes and they took her to this ship and showed her and told her that was her ship. She yelled at the crew of the ship as the primes left. "The primes have something planned for me so for now you stay out in space and if there is a pod with a Prime symbol on it dock it in and take me out. You all got this?!" The crew nods their heads and got to work.

She stepped off the ship and the ship took off then the Primes took her to the other primes. "Oh SilverFang I love you so much." Quintus Prime said as he hugged her. Most of the primes did that. Then they had to get to the pod she knew she was going to be put in but they lied to her, they told her that she was going to be a prime.

Omega Sentinel Prime yelled at everyone. "Time to move now the cons are hot on our tail!" Everyone started running, they got her to the pod but some primes were missing and Vector Prime ran over to SilverFang and hugged her with a kiss on the head. "I will miss you Silver." He closed the pod and shot it off.

The ship had a malfunction and set a course for Earth as for the pod, it was to land among the stars. She was put in stasis and the ship crashed landed it to the earth 200 years before SilverFang lands on earth.

6\. _Crashing into Earth:_

There was a bang and crash as she entered Earth's atmosphere. She comes out of stasis as so as the pod hit the ground the landed in a tree. "Ouch my head!" She growled as she hit the tree. She stepped out and noticed that she was way up in the tree away from the ground. She growled in anger she started to climb down as she scratched her side and opened a energon tube. "Scrap that hurt stupid thing... what ever you are?" She growled as she got to the forest floor and looked at the cut. "Oh no I need medical help!" She looks around for Ratchet but he wasn't there she looked around as she sits, losing energon.

She laid there as if she was about to die when this red blur comes and picks her up. He carried her to this base called N.E.S.T. and he put her in the medical bay. He started to get some energon and his kit to fix the cut. He was hand sewing her up and then he put a energon IV

in her. He cleaned his hands and started to clean the tools he used. SilverFang started to wake up but when she saw him she fell off the table that she was on and started to back up. He turned around and tried to calm her down. "Hey it is okay my name is Evil-hide brother of Ironhide." He said in a calm way with his hands out.

She shook her head 'no' at him as she backed up in to a wall and the energon IV popped off her arm. She whined in fear and Evil-hide pat her head nicely as she looked away. She still whined and shook a little. Evilhide slowly picked her up. "I am a good bot okay I won't hurt you." He said in a calm voice as she hid her face in his arm and whined.

Evilhide smiled and put her back on the table and she asked her "Do you have a name wolfcon, right?" She nodded her head with a little wine. "Well what is it if you don't mind me asking?" Evilhide said with a smiles. She mumbles under her breath "It is SilverFang." She was too scared of speaking any louder so Evilhide had to guess what she was saying. "Silver... Fang, right?" He said trying to get her name right.

She nods her head and smiles a little. "See I knew you could smile." He said with a chuckle and a smile. She thinks about jumping off the table but the Evilhide remembered the energon IV. "Oh you need this you lose a lot of energon on the way here." He said as he puts it back in. Then this little creature from the planet walks in. "Evilhide what are you doing we can't bring..." He pause as he see the Decepticon symbol. He radios the base "Lock down the base we have a con in the medical bay!" He yells in the radio.

Evilhide try to make him calm down before he scared SilverFang, but was to late she took off running when the IV popped out again. She runs down the hall into the main area where there were tanks, guns to break her metal, and other things. She froze dead in her tracks she was so scared that she didn't know what to do. A guy gets on the radio and said "Stay still and we won't hurt you!" She transforms into bot mode and looks at the tiny creatures. "I don't take orders from you I take orders from primes." She growled at the creature and Evilhide walks when I transform back into wolfcon form and start ripping tanks a part.

Optimus Prime walks in and yells "What the scrap is going on in this place?!" Everybody stops even SilverFang because she could feel the power of the matrix. She walks over the the prime and bows at his feet. "Who are you?" He looked down at her. "I am Silverfang the pet or you could say slave to the matrix's holder." She said as she stays in a bowing position. Optimus Prime giggles a little. "Oh SilverFang I had heard stories about you but most said that you died at the side of the Primes." She sighs "That is how I wanted to go out but they sent me off planet so that wouldn't happen." She looks down to the side. "But Evilhide saved me and I thank him for that now these creatures I don't trust that much." She growls as one of the yells "Hey!"

Evilhide smiles as she explains to prime what happened to her. Evilhide ever knew that she could talk that much. "Oh well you must be tired from everything you had to do?" She smiles and wags her tail. "I am a little tired."

7\. _Lonely Walk:_

Optimus walks her over to a big room and puts her in then closes it and locks the door. SilverFang turns and look at the door and panics a little as she looks around the room. The room had 4 white walls and the lights were dim. She looks at a corner where it was dark and she walked over to it and laid down in the corner and put her ears up to see if she could hear any talking.

Evilhide try to calm down Optimus."Well she was bleeding out. What else was I going to do? Let the cons get her and turn evil?" He said with his arms crossed. Optimus sighs "You're right and besides the primes would want her here with us not the cons." He turns and walks away. SilverFang sighs and starts to cry quietly. The humans watch her through this room behind one of the walls.

"She is crying I did know that they could cry." One of the men said as they try to think what to do with her. Evilhide paces the hall and thinks if he should let her out of the room prime put her in. He see Ratchet and walks over to him then asked him "Hey Ratchet did you hear about the new bot?" Ratchet looks at his pad then at Evilhide. "A new bot you say? Where are they?" He

smiled as he looked at Evilhide. Evilhide giggles "Down that hall and the room where the humans can study her actions." He point and Ratchet starts to walk down the hall.

SilverFang wines a little as she looks around the room to see a way out. Then she looks at the ceiling and gets to start jumping. The she gets out through the ceiling and smells the air then takes off running. Ratchet opens the rooms door and see that she isn't in there any more "What the scrap happen to the new bot?" He said as soldiers ran past the room and were yelling. "SF got out of the room some how we need to track her down, now!"

SilverFang start to run through the city and see a car Ford GT and scans the car then transforms into it. She parks in a parking garage for five to six hours then leaves. She takes off through the city out to the countryside and continued until she couldn't go no more. She transforms into her bot mode and looks at the sun set "Wow this is a beautiful planet." She whispers to herself as she looks at the farm and spots the barn. She walks over to it and enters then lays down for the night.

8\. _The Human Creatures:_

She sleeps quietly in the barn as the sun rises the barn is still dark inside. This girl who goes by the name Wolf opens the barn doors. SilverFang jumps up in shock and her blasters pointed at her. Wolf puts her hands up "I won't hurt you or turn you in" Wolf said as she cracks the doors. "What do you mean?" SilverFang said with anger in her voice. "They are looking for you on the news. It was scary because they were trying to make you look bad." Wolf smiles as she looks at SilverFang.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything bad and I am on the run so I am not in that little white room." SilverFang growls then puts her blasters down and transforms into wolf form. "Wow." Wolf said as SilverFang starts to leave. "No you can't leave while the sun is up they will see you." she ran to the doors. SilverFang growls "You can't tell me what to do..." She stops talking as she hears some men walk up to Wolf's house. "Shhhhh!" Wolf told SilverFang as she walks out of the barn.

"Excuse me are you the one who own this place?" the men in the black suits said. "Um... no and anyway who wants to know?" Wolf said with and attitude. "Ma'am we must speak with the owner of this land. So If you would please point me to the place they are at we will be on our way." the men said with a threatening voice. "They in the yard fixing lunch." she puffed as she they walk to the house. SilverFang transforms into vehicle form in the barn thinking that they are going to check the barn first.

They started to walk around the place with tools that detect energon and SilverFang put herself in stasis hoping that it would work. "Um... What are those things?" Wolf asked as they got close to the barn. The men didn't answer her so she ran off to the barn to get the horse that her family owned. She looks at SilverFang before leaving the barn hoping that they don't take her. The horse walks out as she rode it the field to herd the cattle.

The open the barn "The energon levels in this building are high!" They walk around trying to find the source. Then a guy spots SilverFang and it goes off. "I found her she is right here!" They guy yelled at the others. "Bring in the tow truck she is in stasis lock for good now until we get to base." They get her all hooked up to the tow truck and are about leave as they shake hands with Wolf's uncle. Wolf rides the horse to the front and gets off to start running to the car but her uncle stops her. "No, you can't take her!" she try to fight the grip of her uncle.

SilverFang can hear, see, and feeling everything so she was very angry when she couldn't transform to speak to Wolf. So she started to talk with the radio. "It is... okay... kid... I will... see you... again" SilverFang said with the radio. Then they towed her back to N.E.S.T. where they kept her in stasis lock.

9\. _Hope for Help:_

She is still in stasis lock but she try to break it. Perceptor walks over "So this is the new bot he looks weak." he looks at the vehicle form of SilverFang. She uses the radio "I am... a girl..." Perceptor jumps back in amazement. Evilhide see her in stasis and growls a little. "Why is she

in stasis lock?" he looks around for an answer but no one answer. "Okay fine she is coming out of it." He walks over to the thing keeping her in stasis lock.

He lets her out of stasis lock and she transforms into wolf form before she was put back into it. "No Evilhide I am studying her." Perceptor growled at Evilhide and he backed up. "Okay Perceptor I think she should have free movement around the base we are treating her like cons would." Evilhide puffed and walked out of the room. SilverFang is standing in stasis hoping nothing bad would come to her as Perceptor analyzes her. She tried to tell him something but couldn't, so he took down notes of her body structure and how she had three forms.

She was in stasis lock for 3 days and Evilhide didn't like that at all, so when ever he got the chance he would go in and talk to her on how he is going to let her free and be able to leave. Every time she heard him talk to her she would smile on the inside hoping he really does it. Finally Perceptor left the lab for an hour or two. Evilhide came in took her out of stasis."Okay there is a door over there now run for it!" Evilhide yelled as she takes off for the doors. No one saw her as Evilhide distracted the humans.

She gets out and runs 500 miles away from the base and lays down in a field of corn. then this black and purple con lands in the field she stays quiet as she could but then he grabs her by the throat. He held his fusion/riot cannon up to her and said "Lord Megatron is going to be happy with this catch of the day." he smiles. She try to speak "Who are you?" she growls. He shakes his head with a smile "I am Scrapper your worst nightmare or scientist." he giggles as he opens a ground bridge and starts to walk through it.

She growls as she try to escape "Let me go." she growled. He throw her down in front of Megatron. "What did bring me this time Scrapper?" Megatron said as he turns and looks. Scrapper smiles "I brought you a subject of Shockwave's and my destruction for later" he giggles as he walks over to the computer. Shockwave walks in "Subject W-90?! What is she doing here?" he is amazed by it. Scrapper turns and looks at Shockwave "I brought her here since you never finished her." He smiled.

Megatron had a side smile "Then finish it, leave her to the vehicon to get her in the state you need her in." he said as he looked at her. Shockwave nods and takes her as she wines "No I will do anything to not be throw to the cons." Scrapper smiles and goes back to work then he joins the vehcons in messing her up for Shockwave to fix.

10\. _The Pain:_

She was beaten and battered where she had to be dragged for the site she had fallen at and taken to Shockwave. She wines then goes into stasis lock as she is in the lab and Shockwave finds out what he is going to first as Scrapper gets the chemicals ready for use in making SilverFang strong and more a less on the Decepticon side. She lays there on the table as if she had died and they were taking spare parts. Shockwave starts to mix the chemicals as Scrapper starts to hook her up for the the new CNA syrup that Shockwave is making.

"You will live but it will hurt a little or a lot." Scrapper smiled as he walks over to Shockwave to let him know she is ready. "Subject W-90, You never was fully finished we forgot one piece of the puzzle." Shockwave said as he turns around with the CNA. "NO! NO! Don't do it I am just fine the way I am please don't do it!" she cried and wine after waking up from stasis. "Scrapper! Grab her and hold her still." Shockwave growled as he is trying to get her to stay still.

Scrapper runs over and holds her still as Shockwave gives her a shout of CNA. She stops moving as she clams down and relaxes a little. Scrapper lets goo and walks back over to what he was working on. Shockwave starts to work on a collar for her so she won't disobey Megatron or him. She moans as she try to roll over on to her side but she can't and then try to sit up.

She growls and the once she was able to focus she ripped out of the chains that held her down. She growls at Shockwave and Scrapper "You try and stop me I will kick your auf!' She wasn't playing around with theses Decepticons. Shockwave decided to run as Scrapper charged her. She avoided his punch the she tripped him with her tail in bot form. She puffs out air looks at Scrapper on the floor then the door she takes off for it when Scrapper attacks her

from behind. "You will not leave, Shockwave need to finish his experiment." he smiles and laughs in a creepy way.

"No I will not stay with you and him I will live alone!" she throws him done on the ground with a growl of anger. After that she takes off and keeps an eye out for any cons behind her. She realizes that she can't find her way off the Nemsis, so she panics. "I must get out of here." she mumbles to herself and takes off for the top of the Nemsis. She looks around for away down she see the cons flying so she jumps on one. She then rides him down and transforms into wolf form and takes off. She takes cover in the forest and then lays down by a big willow oak tree.

11\. _The Wolfcon Ship:_

She trying catch her breath when she gets a familiar smell and follows it. She stops at this one piece of metal sticking out of the ground. She smells and then starts to dig at the metal then she falls into this ship. "Scrap! My arm" she yells and it echo through the ship. She starts to think to herself as she looks around why does this place look familiar. She try to transform but can't because she broke her left arm. "I must find the medical bay." she sighs and gets up. She starts to walk around and notices that it is her ship from Cybertron.

"What happened to you my baby?" she whispers to herself but then she hears movement behind her. "Who is there?" she growls as she holds her arm, then Shadow jumps out and pins her. "Oh my Primus I am so sorry Silver Prime." stands up in line and then sits. "Um... I am not a Prime yet or at least not now. Wait Shadow is that you?" She is surprised as she gets up and holds her arm in pain." Oh my you need the medical bay don't you?" he goes to look at her broken arm but she pulls away. "I do but i don't need you to fix it." she puffed.

She starts to walk to the medical bay as Shadow followed behind her. She gets into the medical bay and starts to fix herself up as Shadow watches and makes sure she is comfortable. She shakes her head as she finishes up on repairing her self then jumps off the table. She walks down the hall where there is a vast amount of energon "Where has this been?" she mumbles to herself.

Shadow walks out to the big hole in the ship and left her there in the big ship all alone. She eats some energon to restore her levels then walks out to see if Shadow was a round she didn't see him, so she looked outside and covered the hole. She starts to walk off when she hears this loud type of musics and goes to check it out as she makes sure no one is following her.

12\. _The Party:_

There are muscle cars and trucks parked in a circle with a fire and humans drinking. She gets down low in the bushes as she watches them one of them walks over to where she was. "Bobby I bet you won't jump in these bushes!" the teenager yelled. "Oh yeah I bet I will George!" as Bobby walked over to the bushes and was thinking of how he will get out after jumping into the bushes where SilverFang is hiding. SilverFang panics and stands up "I wouldn't do that if I was you." she growled.

"What... who are you? Bobby jumps back. "Bloody Hell she is a transformer!" George yelled in a british accent. "Um... calm down you will give me away" she puts her hands up and wave them slowly up and down. Bobby smiles and yells "We have a friend to join our party!" Not knowing what she just got herself into she joins the party. "Oh, you're going to have fun here." George said with a smile because he was so drunk that he didn't even know whom he was talking to.

Bobby shakes his head "Don't mind him, he is just super drunk." He holds a drink in his hand and drinks it. She shivers in fear that she might be detected by the Decepticons that she didn't say anything and sat down by the fire they had going. there was a little giggle behind her as a human girl walked up to her "I knew I would see you again!" Wolf smiled. Her ears go up "Wolf I am sorry but I must not talk you I have to leave now." gets up and runs from Wolf happy to see her but sad that she can't stay with her.

Whispers to herself "I am sorry Wolf maybe when I am not on the run. I can chill with you." whines as she runs off.

13\. _SilverFang's point of view:_

I growl as I run for my life in this forest with green brush and branches. They give away my position as I run not wanting to be caught, I run right into a trap. "Scrap!" I yelled as the door closes and I run my face into the other side. Then Lockdown walks up and chuckles evilly, but I didn't care much, he pulls out his gun "The D.J.D. will pay a pretty penny for you and a live that is even better than I hoped." Does a wave in the air with his hand then these cons come and picks me up.

They take me to Cybertron on a ship with a bunch of energon and other tools. I sit in a cage hoping nothing bad will come of me. Then this femme that is purple and black walks into the room and notices me in the cage. I puff at her in a disapproving way as I turn my back to her she speaks. "What did I do to you?" she looks at me and I feel that if I turn she would be right there looking at me. I sigh "Nothing it is just I am being shipped to Cybertron and I rather not return but I am being forced to." I look down and try not to whine. She sighs "Well my name is Shadowlight and yours?" Soundwave walks in.

Soundwave stays quiet as he looks at me in the cage then Shadowlight. "I don't know she was like that when I walked in." Shadowlight shrugs. I decides it time to make a break for it but how I ask myself "how". I look around but then I realize my cage is moving "What the scrap is this?" Shadowlight looked at Soundwave. "Where are they taking her Soundy?" she asked in curiosity as Soundwave shrugged. I get carried off the ship just to see Lockdown waiting for me as he talked to the D.J.D (Decepticon Justice Division) the leader, Tarn, looks at me and chuckles with an evil laugh. "She will be a good subject or even better we can return her to Shockwave." chuckles as he talks to Lockdown then runs his fingers on the cage I am in.

I snap at him with all the anger and disgust in my wolfcon body "You will never return me if I find away to leave!" I growled at low tone. " You runt" Scrapper walks up "I would like to buy this mutt off you for a nice clean T-cog?" he said with a strong confident voice. "That sounds excellent since I just got her and Shockwave was going to torture her but I think you could find a good use for her, but first the T- cog." Tarn said with a evil grin on his face. Scrapper hands him the T-cog.

"You scrap bot sold me for a T-cog I see how important I am just watch your six because I am coming." I said with my little wolfie self, I am wasn't afraid of what might happen next. I did know that I was going to scrap that con once I got my hands on his throat. "You will be a good target for my weapons and a test runner, or even a good torture now and again." laughs evilly. I growl not paying him any attention as he carried my cage back to his lab.

She start to try and bite the cage but it doesn't work as she sees he is setting up something for torture. They made her change into her bot mode as the start chaining her up and put a collar on her. "You are dead to me." , I chuckled evilly at this. "I mean come on if your going to torture me your already failing." I laugh. "I haven't even started yet that was just to get you the way I want you." he grin as he picks up a knife that rips the metal and soft metal like it was butter. " No please, no don't come near me with that please don't…" I try to move but can't I starts to panic as I look around for a way out but didn't find one.

I scream in pain as he cuts through my metal and then he looked at my blue optic. "So I see someone got to that eye before I could." he grins. He start to cut open the scar over my blue optic again. I scream and howl in pain as his torture went on for hours finally he gave up and walked away to work on a weapon. My body goes through shock it starts to fail and shut down. I pant with a little bit of whining hoping that I will survive the crazy Scienstist / weapons specalist….

_**Okay it is still a work I forgot about the next part wasn't finished so I will post that hopefully later**_


	2. Chapter 2

14\. _The Love Escape: _

3 days past as she started to lose hope. There was a rust storm blowing over the place she was at. SilverFang was in a cell that was dark and scary looking. She was still to weak to fight as she hear the whistling of the wind from the rust storm. Then she hears a loud bang sound outside. She thought is it was a bomb or did the rust storm knocked something over. She goes to stand up at the cell door but didn't have the strength to so she laid there.

This black and gold ninja bot opened the rooms door that her cell was in. He looked around the room quietly as he spots her in the cell. "Silver are you okay come on speak to me" He opens the cell and picks her up as she was cold but still alive. He was running through halls with her in his hands as his autobot friends gave him cover. "Hey I don't know if you know me but I am Prowl" he smiled as he hopped on to a ship as the other autobots followed them.

SilverFang coughs up some energon as prowl set her down on the berth. Ratchet ran in "Oh… scrap we need to get her stable." Ratchet starts to try and get her stable as Prowl kissed her hand. Ratchet shakes his head "She is the one Ratchet." Prowl smiled at him. "Well I would be careful if I were you even though this is our ship. She is owned by primes and is a crazy wolfcon, Prowl, I don't see how you love her… she bitten me before...", Ratchet growled, "which reminds me hold her mouth shut please so she doesn't bite me again."

Prowl holds Silver's muzzle down as Ratchet continued working on her. Prowl spoke "I hope she likes me as I like her a lot, Ratchet, She is so beautiful" he caresses her head. Silver starts to wake up but doesn't really move as she looked at Prowl. "Hey there Silver, it's okay we are fixing you up and making sure your well again." he said with a warm smiles that made her smile. She giggle as she looked into his energon blue optics. He then return a look into her ruby red optic and electric blue optic he smiled like he just found a 500 dollar bill sitting on the road.

Ratchet finishes fixing her and walked out saying "two day rest and then she should be back on her feet." he walked out. Prowl sat down and started to pet her as she was in wolf form and he smiled at her not able to take his optics off this femme for some odd reason. He thought to his self "How could I love her ninja bots don't feel love as it is a weapon." he looked at her and he felt like his spark melted. She smiled at him and giggles as she went to go get up but he told her 'no' she growled at him. "Why not this is my place?" she puffed.

"It's because Ratchet told me that you need a 2 days rest and I can't let you go and hurt yourself." he said with a calm soft voice that made her want to stay. "Fine I staying because I need the rest not because of you." she try to push him away so he would leave her alone. She then rolls onto her side with a growl as it hurt really hurt. Prowl sighed and walked out but stayed right outside as a guard so no one would bother her or mess with her as she need her rest. Silver looks at the wall a little angry as she didn't know what she was feeling about this mech but something made her like him a lot. She was growling at herself not liking that the pain of her wounds are mixing with the emotion called "love.

Silver rolls onto her stomach again and looks around with a small smile. She whispers to herself "what if I leave now no one will know, but how would I get out , or even how will I move with all this pain." She sighs. She looked at her tail that was swaying angerly at the position she was in as she didn't like it either. She was growling as she went to go get up but a shock of pain went through her body that made her lay back down. "Stupid wounds..." she growled as she laid there. She then realize something if she fixed herself a little more she could leave or she could wait until the next day. Silver yawned and put her head down as she yawned like a sleepy dog. She laid her head down on her paws and passed out when she didn't realized Ratchet gave her sleeping medicine.

A few hours later she woke up to a purple and blue femme at her side checking on her. Silver growled at her since she was no one silver knew. Glitterstorm laughed at her for growling " Oh looks who's awake the little wolfey." She said it with so much happiness it scared Silver. Peacekeeper then walked in "Glitterstorm! Stop being a medic it is always hard to find you since you so fast at working." She whined as if she was going to die without Glitterstorm. Glitterstorm looked at her "Then stop being a slow dino and I wouldn't have to." She laughed some.

Silver was highly confused to what was happening in a sense as she wasn't use to all of this. Peacekeeper then looked at her and snorted "I don't like her and I don't think she is normal like everyone else is.." Glitter looked at the huge femme with a displeased look as Peacekeeper shrugged her shoulder's at her and then looked at the computer and tilted her helm. "Well you don't have to be here if you're going to be mean to our guest!" Glitter was aggressive that time. Silver began to sit up and looked around "Ya'll fight like an old married couple.. But then again it is is best if I keep that to myself I guess." Silver's country twang came out not meaning for it to. She was kind of also grown up on the outskirts of cities a lot until she was old enough to whatever.

Before they answered they could hear explosions, as it was a neutral base that was made for Autobots and Decepticons who decided not to be on a team any more, this caused Silver to be ready for anything as Glitter was not ready yet. Peacekeeper smirked and cracked her knuckles. A few moments later it was silent and then the door flew open as it was a Decepticon combining team known as FallenRage. As this happened there leader, Firedome, stepped up and smirk "I am here for the little pet and the skilled medic!" As the rest of the team stood there. The left arm and leg, Banshee and Nightstalker, stood on the left side of Firedome. On the right was the two guys also the right arm and leg Grimsky and Revenge. They definitely had business to take care of as they waited for the first move.


End file.
